


While He Sleeps

by blackrain20



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Incest, M/M, Sleep Groping, Slightly Obsessive Fred, Spells & Enchantments, Twincest, Weasleycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrain20/pseuds/blackrain20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't know exactly when it started. Maybe had always been there or maybe a product of those nights when they would stayed up late long after everyone else fell asleep thinking of new pranks and the other fell asleep first. But in the end led to an attraction to his twin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While He Sleeps

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this cause I just could not find enough Fred/George fics. Some of you might find this creepy or strange but whatever.
> 
> Its pretty much Fred's perspective.
> 
> This is one of my first fics so don't hate too much. Critique and review please with a cherry on top.
> 
> Enjoy!

He didn't know exactly when it started. Maybe had always been there or maybe a product of those nights when they would stayed up late long after everyone else fell asleep thinking of new pranks and the other fell asleep first. One of the few differences between them was where he was such a light sleeper, George was a fairly deep one. George would always be the one to fall asleep first leaving Fred to ponder alone about something different . It was because of the small window right next to the bed that just let the moon light fall perfectly on some nights. The way it feel over the contours of his carbon copy changing his appearance into something completely breathtaking and alien. The spark of fascination lit only of burn into furnace throughout the years. He would spend hours watching his twin sleeping lightly tracing the curve of his cheekbones and his slightly parted lips, finger moving down his long legs. Mesmerized by the rise and fall of his chest and sight of his twin. The expression of content and relaxation changing ever so softly with his dreams.

But it really hit him in sixth year on one night like so many others yet so different. His brother's breath coming faster, the slight continuous movements, and the quiet whimpers until a soft drawn out moan broke through and a twitch of his hips shocking the one watching. Well that had never happened before. A small puzzled almost worried frown drew across Fred's face. The sounds came out louder and more frequently and his hips were by now shallowly thrusting into the air. Fred's gaze wandered from the fluttering eyelashes to the panting mouth and beautiful red kissable lips going down and zeroing in on the prominent tent in his pants. George's movements got more frantic until he shot up with a gasp a few minutes later at which Fred quickly shut his eyes feigning sleep. George softly cursed before getting off the bed and stumbling through the dark to the bathroom. He collapsed back in the bed nearly ten minutes later oblivious to his wide awake aroused bedmate.

The next month was both a curse and blessing for him. George mostly slept in his own bed and when he did sneak into Fred's he merely slept through the nights . He on the other hand spent his mornings daydreaming, replaying the night of the second incident when he actually touched the other for a while George woke up again, and his nights staying up trying to make sense of his newly discovered attraction to his brother.

He spent the next couple days in the library researching about sleeping and dreams. Specifically a spell that would keep some asleep and dream what the caster wished. In the end he had to resort to sneaking into the restricted section since the spells he needed were apparently too controlling, too borderline dark to be kept in easy access but when had rules ever stopped him used

Nearly two weeks later he found it. Ignarusmotussopor. It was a variation of the bewitched sleep that was modified by a dark wizard over three centuries ago to control his enemies. It would keep the victim in a state of unconsciousness but the rest of the body would move normally but could be stopped by the user with a simple finite or if the victim was significantly hurt in which case the victim's own magic would be able to fight back and in most cases release the spell or wear off after a few hours. Perfect.

He waited, practicing on fakes in the Room of Requirement, till George had another wet dream in his bed before putting his plan into action.

Everyone went to bed early that night since the next morning would bring another trip to Hogsmeade. By the time the telltale breathing and movements started Fred had already cast a Muffiliato and another two spells to keep the curtains stuck closed but to allow the moonlight to shine through.

He laid on his side facing his twin slowly stroking his side eyes trained on the others face for a reaction and was rewarded with a small moan. He smirked and grabbed his wand for under his pillow and whispered Ignarusmotussopor. There was no change save for a small light blue glow around George that disappeared as quickly as it came.

Moving closer he kissed George's cheek slowing peppering kisses on his forehead, eyelids, chin and at last his lips while his hands moved across his the younger's torso up to his nipples. He pinched the right rubbing the nub between his fingers drawing a gasp. He gently nipped his lower lip and sucked on it before slipping his tongue in. George let out another groan and moved his hands up into Fred neck and hair and started kissing him back twisting his tongue around the one invading his mouth. They fought for dominance until Fred snuck a hand down to the other's groin and squeezed hard. George's hips bucked up a strangled moan fighting its way out of his mouth and gave up the fight and allowed Fred to invade his mouth familiarizing himself with one of the few unknown parts of his brother body. He kissed his way down his long neck laving the soft skin with open mouthed kisses nipping every now and then. He paused at his pulse point softly kissing it before moving kissing and nibbling at the juncture between his shoulder and collarbone leaving a hickey that would definitely be there the next day.

Banishing their shirts he continued along the path down the toned hairless chest to the dusty pink nipples. Sucking and nibble before slightly harshly biting each nipple leaving them and George squirming beneath him moaning loudly. His own boner strained against his pants twitching and leaking at every moan coming out of George's mouth. He quickly made his way down his torso nipping and licking and dipped his tongue into his navel before coming to his prize. He lightly nuzzled it. A musky scent that left his mouth watering. He kissed the bulge and opened his mouth and sucked on it holding down George hips. Fred hurriedly banished their pants and palmed the thick large cock licking up the beads of precum at the top. He licked and kissed up and down the rod and sucked the head before quickly swallowing the rest till it hit the back of his throat holding down George's hips as the fought to buck up into the tight wet heat. George panted and moaned above him his hands tangled in Fred's hair shoving him down further on to his cock. Fred shoved one hand into his own pants fisting himself in sync to his brother's thrusts. Moving faster and faster until the rhythm was broken into haphazard thrusting and with one last buck into the other's throat he came with a strangled groan, Fred swallowed down the salty yet strangely pleasant cum, cumming at the same time. Before collapsing next to his brother panting with satisfaction but a lingering felling of guilt. Waving his wand in a finite.

It was wrong and he knew it. But that has never stopped him before and it wouldn't stop him now.

And he knew the secrecy and subtlety wouldn't last. George would find out later and he'd be angry, hurt and shocked but Fred knew him even better than he knew himself. It would take time but he would be forgiven because George could never leave him just like he could never leave George. He would convince George, make him see that weren't just brothers or twins. No. There was so much more to it than just that.

He leaned over and softly kissed George's temple.

"Goodnight little brother" he whispered and laid back down giving into sleep until the next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Did you not? Comment below please!


End file.
